A Way To Atone
by Udunie
Summary: Dave made a mistake. Now he has to be punished. For everything. WARNING: CONTAINS SPANKING AND DOM!KURT


"Dave, I'm very, very disappointed." Kurt said calmly, with a little shake of his head.

"I… I'm sorry." The boy said with his head hanging low in shame. It shouldn't have been such a big deal, he'd done it hundreds of times before, but since he finally won Kurt over, shoulder-checking someone in the hallways became something _punishable_.

"I slipped." He tried desperately because it always worked for Coach Sylvester, but the stormy glare he got in return told him that he shouldn't have opened his mouth. At. All. Honestly, it wasn't fair. That guy was staring at Kurt. Kurt's _ass_ to be exact and Dave felt like he couldn't be blamed for showing that loser just who's man he was eye-raping.

Apparently, Kurt had other ideas. He made a NO VIOLENCE rule when they started going out a few months ago, and only made self defense an exception after Dave got seriously beaten up in the locker room… So yeah, Karofsky was in shit. Deep shit.

Kurt walked up to him, took his hand and led him to the bed, motioning for him to sit down while he stayed standing in front of him.

"Dave, I think you don't understand." He had an expression on his face that made the bigger boy flinch inside. It was half disappointment, half sadness, and he made a promise to himself to never make Kurt sad again. It looked like he failed, _again_.

"The reason why I said I don't want you hurting anybody was just partly because I really don't believe in violence. And the other part is… How do you think it makes me feel, what do you think it makes me remember when you do things like that? Do you have any idea what a battle I had to fight with my common sense to get together with you? Because even though I saw you change, I can never forget the things you did to me, Dave. I've forgiven, but I can't forget. Every time you throw someone into a locker _I_ have a flashback of what it feels like to be hurt by you."

Dave was speechless. He just stared at Kurt, trying very hard not to cry. He knew that he was unbelievably lucky for getting a second chance from the boy he tortured for so long, but… Honestly, he never thought about it like that, he really believed that Kurt was just a pacifist with all the rules about how he shouldn't do this and that… Now he felt like the worst person who ever walked on the face of Earth.

"I… Kurt… I…" Okay, he certainly wasn't good with words, but he tried to convey the message with his eyes that he would do anything to wipe that pained grimace off his boyfriends face.

Dave was always told that actions speak better than words (or some shit like that) so he just slid to the floor and hugged Kurt's knees, resting his face on the jeans clad thighs before him.

"I'm so sorry, I swear I will never do it again…"

For a few minutes nothing happened, and then suddenly he felt the elegant fingers he loved to hold treading through his hair, lightly scrapping at his scalp the way Kurt knew he liked it.

"Do you want to redeem yourself?" He asked finally and there was something in his voice that Dave never heard before, but it made his stomach twist with a strange sense of excitement.

"Yes. Anything you want Kurt, anything." He said, and was surprised himself by the fact that he very much meant it.

"Fine. Get out of your pants and lay on the bed." His boyfriend ordered with authority Karofsky never thought the soprano possessed.

He scrambled to his feet and tried to obey as fast as he could. He was sure that whatever Kurt was planning wouldn't harm him. Or at least not permanently. Since getting to know him better, he realized that the boy had a side to him that not even most of his friends knew about.

He lied down, contemplating for a second if he should get his t-shirt off too, but then decided against it. It was better to keep himself to his boyfriend's command to the T.

Kurt looked him over from head to toe, his face hard but there was appreciation in his eyes that made the ex-bully relax a bit inside.

"Face down." The fashionista said simply.

Dave did as he was told. He couldn't see the smaller boy from this position and for a long while he couldn't hear anything either, it almost seemed like he was left alone in the room. But Kurt was there, he knew it… This waiting made him nervous. He was concentrating on the butterflies in his stomach so much that he gave a startled yelp as the soprano sat down on his back.

Dave strained his neck to make eye-contact, but to his surprise his boyfriend was facing away from him, his weight on the small of the jock's back a solid, calming presence.

When Karofsky felt the first touch on his underwear covered behind, he didn't know what to think… What exactly was Kurt planning? Surely he won't get away with some petting, even though the fashionista knew very well how anxious he got when someone touched his ass. That was a part of his sexuality that he wasn't at peace with just yet…

"K-kurt?" He asked as his boxer was tugged down, baring the globes of his backside, the muscles down there tensing up involuntary as they were exposed to the cold air.

"No talking. The only thing that can leave your mouth till I'm finished is 'I'm sorry.' Is that clear?"

"I… yeah." Dave replied, feeling his stomach tighten into a knot.

"Good." Kurt said, but the jock barely heard it as his ass exploded in sharp pain. He had to bite down on the pillow to stop himself from crying out, but he didn't had time to digest what exactly was happening as the next slap came.

"You are getting punished." The soprano said, emphasizing every word with a blow "Because you disappointed me."

Dave couldn't help his body from jerking at every hit, his instincts screamed at him to get up and get away from the pain, but he was stopped by the body sitting on him and if he wanted to be honest, he _wanted_ to be punished. Maybe not exactly like this, but he wanted to redeem himself in Kurt's eyes, and if it meant that he would be spanked till next year, he would take it in a heartbeat.

Kurt kept talking, listing all the things he'd done wrong, not just slamming that guy into the lockers, but all the old ones too, how he slushied him and his friends, how he drew on Finn's face, called Kurt and the other Glee kids names…

Karofsky couldn't hear half of it. After a while the blows and the sting and the sharp snap of skin hitting skin became one single feeling. And it wasn't a bad feeling. Somehow that feeling made sense of everything in his life.

Because no matter how hard he tried to become a better person, sometimes he felt like he didn't deserve what was given to him. He didn't deserve the tentative friendship of the Gleeks he didn't deserve that Burt was very slowly starting to accept him as his son's boyfriend, and most of all, he didn't feel like he deserved Kurt. Kurt was so wonderful and brave and everything Dave wished he could be, and now everything was _his_. His parents didn't throw him out after he came out, and even though some of the other jocks gave him plenty of trouble, he could still play hockey and football… And he felt like he never did anything to deserve it; he might have changed and stopped being a dick to pretty much everybody, but that was far from what he thought would be enough to atone for his sins.

He felt hot, like the skin of his backside was on fire and now, after god knows how many blows there was some stronger pain than the initial sting; it was a deep ache, set in the core of his bones and somehow it felt so rooted, that he wasn't sure it would ever go away.

Dave didn't notice when he started to murmur or when the tears started streaming down his face… He fleetingly thought that he should be embarrassed, but he couldn't get himself to care.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry…" He kept repeating it, and with every slap and with every 'sorry' leaving his mouth, he felt like all the dirt of the years, all the mean things he did all the things he regretted were slowly washing away, leaving behind something new and fragile…

He was so caught up in that strange, floating feeling, that he couldn't tell when Kurt stopped with the spanking and started to soothingly rub his burning skin lightly.

"Shh… It's okay Dave, I've got you." He whispered, and as he shifted on his back, the jock couldn't help but notice that his boyfriend was rock-hard. The soprano turned around, massaging Dave's shoulders, leaning down to kiss the back of his neck.

"I love you." He said, and Karofsky felt a shudder running through his whole body, those three simple words making his insides tremble in the most pleasant way.

"I love you too, Kurt." He answered, his voice coming out rough from the crying, but strong. He felt one of Kurt's hands travel down to unbutton the fashionista's jeans, and a second later his member was sliding against the small of the jock's back, wet from precome.

"You trust me?" The smaller boy asked, and as Dave gave a week nod – which was the most he was capable of at the moment – he slid lower, his cock settling between the hot and tender ass-cheeks.

Karofsky automatically tensed up, the alien feeling of something nudging him in that most sensitive place filling him with dread, but this was Kurt, Kurt who told him that he loved him, Kurt who gave him everything he ever wanted, and even more; what he _needed_. So, he tried to relax as best as he could.

"That's it. You don't have to be afraid, I would never hurt you like that." Kurt said, softly biting down on Dave's earlobe as he started rutting against the crack of his ass.

It hurt. His flesh was oversensitive and in flames from the beating he took, but at the same time, he felt on the top of the world, because Kurt was happy with him, and in that moment that was simply _everything_.

It didn't last long; the soprano's light body kept moving on his, rubbing against him faster and faster, the head of Kurt's dick dragging over his hole, poking at it, but never entering and to his surprise Dave felt the first sparks of arousal warming his groin.

"Dave!" It was quiet and strained, but in that one word he could hear all Kurt's emotions, as his hot come splattered against his aching skin.

They lay together like that for a while, Kurt stretched out on top of him, boneless and relaxed, just enjoying the afterglow of his orgasm, absentmindedly petting Dave's hair.

Dave Karofsky couldn't have explained it if his life depended on it, but he never felt happier in his life.

**A/N: I couldn't find anyone to beta this for me, so I'm awfully sorry for all the mistakes I made, I hope it won't take too much out of the experience… ^^;**


End file.
